


Moonlight

by pennydaniels



Series: ASMR [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ASMR, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Uzumaki Naruto-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennydaniels/pseuds/pennydaniels
Summary: Naruto makes ASMR videos on YouTube sometimes. He's pretty sure no one's ever watched them.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: ASMR [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048027
Comments: 24
Kudos: 168





	Moonlight

Naruto fixed his vaguely critical stare on his empty apartment.

It was really messy.

That wasn’t his fault though! Honest! He’d just moved into this new (basically shoebox) place with the help of his friends and they’d stayed over after they helped lug his couch up the many flights of stairs because the service lift was broken and he’d splurged on ordering everyone pizza because they really had done him a solid and them Kiba had produced a case of beer from who knows where and Ino had commandeered the music and yeah. Before he knew it everyone was a little tipsy sprawled out across his furniture amongst the cases and bags in his still unpacked apartment.

It had been really really nice.

And now it was 3 a.m. and even Shikamaru (who had fallen asleep on the aforementioned couch after his second beer) had dragged himself out the door to go home.

Naruto was alone.

It was stupid. It wasn’t like he was _afraid_ of being alone or anything. Technically he’d lived alone in college as well (though that had been in the dorms where he knew the names of everyone in the rooms around him) and he was a big boy now.

Lots of his friends lived alone! Obviously, he would have preferred to share with someone but that was what he got for graduating two years later than everyone else after having a two-year break between high school and college where he’d generally wandered and been uncertain before Shika had appeared to snap him out of it. Now all his friends were all settled into their post-college living arrangements and no one was free to share.

It was fine though.

Naruto shook himself. He was just a little drunk. That was why there was that dull hollow feeling in his chest that had appeared once he had shut the front door and found himself actually, truly _alone_ for the first time since… well since he’d been a kid to be honest.

His thoughts were starting to take a vaguely destructive turn so he annexed that process as quick as he could and turned to the nearest bag to start unpacking. If he put his headphones in and focused on refolding his shirts and putting them in drawers, he could forget that there was no one else there.

*

“Hi! Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet ya.” Naruto stuck his hand out to the well-dressed lawyer. The man took his hand firmly and shook. Huh, he looked a lot like Hinata actually. Same kinda lilac-y eyes.

“Neji Hyuuga. Likewise.”

Oh snap! Hyuuga. He _was_ related to Hinata.

“Shit! Are you related to a Hinata Hyuuga?”

The man raised an eyebrow, “Yes? I’m afraid I don’t know who you are though.”

Naruto laughed, “Yeah. I doubt Hinata really talks about me much. We have some mutual friends though, I met her through Kiba and Shino back in college.”

“Oh?” Neji seemed curious and there was a look of vague concentration on his face as if he was trying to figure out a puzzle, “Are you by any chance a youtuber?”

“A youtuber?” Naruto rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, “Jeez I really wouldn’t call myself a youtuber. I’ve made a few videos before but I’m really not an actual youtuber.”

“Do you whisper in those videos?” Neji still had that intense look on his face and _jeez, had he watched Naruto’s videos or something? Like fuck Naruto didn’t know anyone actually watched those._

“Uh yeah. It’s ASMR. Like a relaxing thing, stands for um… I think it’s auto sensory meridian response? Yeah that sounds right. It’s basically to help people sleep and stuff.”

Neji nodded thoughtfully then, “Hinata has mentioned you before. Not by name though.”

“Oh seriously? Ha! Does she watch my videos? That’s so random.”

Neji shot him a look that he couldn’t really decipher before shaking his head. “Sorry, I think we should get back to focusing on the case.”

“Oh yeah of course!” Naruto beamed at Neji who looked a little dazed in response which would make sense.

People often looked dazed when Naruto started talking. Tsunade-baachan always said that he could talk just about anyone into submission. She would then (depending on how much sake she’d drunk) start muttering that he should have gone into politics or diplomacy or something. Naruto didn’t really get what she was saying. Like, he knew (logically) that you could make a bigger difference if you were working on big picture issues but he often thought that the whole “for the greater good” thing ended up with a whole bunch of little people being screwed. And that just wasn’t worth it to him. That’s why he wanted to be a social worker. Because maybe he could only help one person at a time but they would be _helped_ and he could see that right in front of him. (He had tried to explain this to Kiba and Chouji once while super high, Kiba had fallen asleep and Chouji had offered him a chip. Naruto didn’t really mind their reactions, he was sure whatever he was saying didn’t really make sense anyway).

Neji opened the laptop and Naruto started talking about Inari and the necessary care order. He was gonna give oral evidence in court anyway so a signed witness statement wasn’t super necessary but Neji seemed like once of those guys who wanted to have every box ticked. That wasn’t a bad thing! Naruto super respected that, especially in relation to kids. They deserved to have every i dotted and t crossed.

After they were done Neji gave him a nice smile. The guy looked a lot friendlier and less intimidating when he smiled. “The case should be listed in the next two weeks. Inari is young so they’ll want to speed up the process as much as possible.”

“Great! I’ll let him know. Thanks so much Mr Hyuuga.”

Neji just kept smiling, “Neji, please.”

Naruto grinned back and waved as they parted ways before pulling out his phone to call Kiba.

“Dude! You’ll never guess who the lawyer I’m working with is!”

Nartuo could hear barking in the background which meant Kiba was at his family’s veterinary clinic, “Who? Wait lemme guess… is it Shika?”

“What? No. But good guess.”

“Damn. Okay… uh Ino?”

“Nope. Also, I’m just realising that loads of our friends are lawyers. What’s up with that?”

“Dunno. We need to stop hanging out with so many smart people. Besides Shika is only gonna be a lawyer until he gets pulled into his family’s thing.”

“Oh yeah. True.” Naruto wracked his brains. “What _is_ his family’s thing? He’s definitely explained it but I can’t remember.”

“It’s something hella smart obviously but no idea. Anyways, who’s the lawyer?”  
  


“Oh, shit yeah! It’s Hinata’s cousin Neji! I’ve never met him before today, but she’s mentioned him before.”

“Seriously? Damn. That guy is suuuper stiff. I mean, Hinata likes him but damn he’s formal as fuck.”

“Really? He seemed pretty cool when we met just now.”

Kiba scoffed, “Dude, you probably used your ‘powers of friendship’ shit on him and melted his stick-up-his-ass attitude.”

“Shut up.” Naruto grumbled, “It’s called being nice dog-breath.”  
  


“Whatever. Anyways, I gotta get back to work. Talk later.”

“Yeah later.”

Kiba hung up and Naruto put his phone back in his pocket and walked home. Neji was his last meeting of the day. It still struck him a little as he was walking up the stairs to his flat that he was actually doing this. He was a real-life social worker with real kids under his care. Real kids that he could talk to and buy snacks for and listen to rant. He had his own apartment. He was an adult. A real adult. It had seemed a little touch and go for a while.

He unlocked the door and stepped into his empty apartment. Out of habit from when he was a kid he called out a “tadaima” knowing there wouldn’t be any response.

Once inside Naruto collapsed on his couch. He still wasn’t fully unpacked and he eyed the last few bags with not a little trepidation. He knew he could call Sakura to come and help and she would grumble and maybe yell at him a bit but would have his flat looking cosy and pristine in a few hours.

But Sakura was busy at the hospital working disgusting hours as a junior doctor.

Naruto huffed and slumped slightly on the couch. He was feeling slightly alone again which was stupid! He legit just spent the entire day with people and he had dinner with Chouji and Shika yesterday and he had seen Kiba on Saturday. It was stupid to feel alone. He was being dumb.

Naruto flopped onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. There was a tiny bit of water damage at one of the corners of the room. He should probably call the landlord about that. He could always paint it himself though.

Naruto hummed and heaved himself off the couch to get some water from his tiny kitchenette.

He leaned back against the counter as he drank and tried to remember what the therapist he’d seen after Jiraiya’s death had told him. When he felt lonely, he should keep himself busy, don’t let the feeling start him spiralling. Make a list of things he needed to do and work through that list.

Naruto nodded to himself. Well, there was always stuff to do.

He pulled out a worn notebook and wrote a list:  
1\. Unpack (!!!!!!)

  1. Text landlord about water stain
  2. Check schedule for tomorrow
  3. Email back about other case
  4. Clean kitchen floor
  5. Shower
  6. Go for a run
  7. Make dinner
  8. Go to the store to buy food



Naruto hummed tapping his chin with the pen before adding a round number ten to the list.

  1. Film ASMR video!



It had been way too long since he uploaded anything. He was honestly shocked he still had any subscribers. Besides he had so much to share! And filming videos was always the best way he had of filling up the empty space around him.

Naruto grinned and set his mind to the list before him.

Later when he was done with everything else, he sat on the couch and turned his crappy camera and old mic on. Shino had given the mic back in college after he’d gotten a new one and Naruto had never updated the equipment so this was what he was working with.

“Hey guys! How are y’all doing?” Naruto paused as if there was someone else there answering him. He grinned at this imaginary person.

“I’m good! I’ve finally a social worker and I’ve started getting my own cases and everything! It’s kinda wild.” He reached behind him to rub the back of his neck with one hand. “It’s hard but it feels really good to finally get there. There were a few times when I wasn’t sure if I would actually manage it.” Naruto sighed, “College is _hard._ But I did it! And if a knucklehead like me can do it then trust me you can definitely do whatever you need to do!”

Nartuo grinned and held out his fist to the camera for a ‘fist bump’.

“Believe it!”

*

The text had been super unexpected. Naruto had just been sitting down for coffee with Sakura in between her shifts. She was still in her scrubs and looked absolutely drained. She looked happy though so Naruto knew the work was good. You could never be tired doing something you love (that was something Iruka-nii had said when Naruto had asked how he had the energy to be a teacher. It was kinda bullshit but also nice).

“Oh shit.” He muttered.

“What?” Sakura had already had two coffees and was looking slightly more alive.

“Neji said something came up and he can’t attend the hearing later so he’s gotten someone else to cover. A Sasuke Uchiha?”

“Sasuke-kun?” Sakura’s voice was really high.

Naruto blinked at her. “You know him?”

Sakura had a deep blush and her fingers, where they were wrapped around her mug, were tapping at the ceramic. “He was at our school until he was 12, he transferred away then so before you came.”

“Yeah, okay? That was years ago. Why’re you acting so weird?” Naruto blinked at her. Sakura was normally so unflappable, but she now looked as though she was having conniption.

Sakura chewed her lip before finally sighing in a rush, “I had the biggest crush on him okay? I was like in love with him. Ino too. That’s why we fell out actually and why we weren’t friends when we met you. Every girl had a thing for him. He was just… _amazing_.”

Her voice trailed off at the end and Naruto was left feeling a little awkward. Seriously, Sakura looked as though she was _still_ in love with him.

“Okaaaay. So what was so great about him? Sounds like he’d be a stuck-up jerk from all that attention.”

Sakura hummed slightly, “I don’t know what it exactly was about him but he was just… _better_ than everyone else. He was smarter and stronger and I don’t know.” She took a sip of her coffee, “He was always alone too. He was all mysterious to us girls. He was also an Uchiha so there’s that.”

Naruto blinked. “I don’t know what that means.”

“It means he’s like the second son of the Uchiha clan. You know? Like how Hinata’s the Hyuuga heir?”

“People care about stuff like that?” Naruto felt honestly baffled. Like yeah he had a vague notion that Hinata’s family was loaded. Shika’s too actually. And Chouji’s. And Shino’s come to think of it. And wasn’t Ino some kind of heiress too? Oh god. Naruto was really unobservant wasn’t he? Unobservant and all his friends were clan heirs. What the fuck.  
  


Sakura rolled her eyes but she was smiling. “The Uchiha are the most powerful clan maybe in the country. They’re one of the oldest definitely.”

“Huh.” Naruto blinked. “Fancy that.”

“You just don’t know anything.” Sakura reached forward and flicked Naruto on the forehead. “I swear you were raised in a barn or something.”

Naruto hid his flinch as him rubbing his forehead and whining, “Sakura-chan!”

He loved Sakura. He really really did. Like yeah she was violent but she was like his sister and they’d known each other for years. Despite that… Sakura could be kind of insensitive sometimes. He’d lost count of the times when they were younger when she would complain about her parents and say things like “Honestly I wish I was an orphan.” And Naruto wouldn’t really want to get into that so he was just nod and act like the words didn’t physically lance through him like a knife. He knew intellectually that it wasn’t really her fault. Sakura didn’t know what it was like not to have parents and to feel unwanted and alone with nowhere to go but still… It also kind of fucked him up that stupid comments like that still bothered him because it had been years and he shouldn’t still be so sensitive about the train wreck that was his childhood. It wasn’t even like he remembered all the terrible details.

Naruto plastered on a smile, “Ne Sakura. I’ll be meeting this Sasuke guy later anyway so any love letters you want me to pass on?” He had leered at her and Sakura had growled at him and everything was normal again.

*

Holy fucking shit balls. If _this_ was Sasuke Uchiha then Naruto completely understood the hype. Fuck if he was in school with this guy he wouldn’t have been able to get _anything_ done. His already pretty shit grades would have been absolutely abysmal.

Sasuke Uchiha was _beautiful._ Naruto hadn’t been prepared. It was unfair. He hung out with pretty people all the time. Ino was gorgeous and her new boyfriend Sai was good looking too. Hinata was super pretty and Shika’s girlfriend Temari and her brother Gaara both weren’t shabby. Even Tsunade was widely known as a beauty. Naruto was used to hanging around hot people okay? But Sakura was right… Sasuke was _different._

_Jeez,_ Naruto felt like a completely creep. Here he was drooling all over Sasuke when he was just trying to get a job done. A guy like Sasuke would have people chasing after him no matter where he was. Naruto didn’t want to embarrass himself.

He was sure the blush he was sporting since Sasuke had walked up to him was permanent. The man kept shooting him these intense looks too, probably trying to figure out why his face was so red. Naruto tried valiantly to get himself under control and managed to seem vaguely normal when talking to Sasuke.

Sakura was wrong though (or maybe it had just been a long time). She’d described Sasuke as cold, uninterested, aloof. Naruto had been unexpected for the reality. Sasuke wasn’t super effusive, sure, but he was interested and intense and he paid attention when Naruto was speaking and he seemed to actually care about what Naruto was saying. He smiled when Naruto made some dumb joke as they got up to walk into court and when their fingers touched Naruto felt it like a physical jolt to his system.

And later when Naruto was raging at the injustice of the world and he felt so _helpless._ As helpless as he had felt when he was a kid, a feeling he had promised himself he would never feel ever ever again, Sasuke had stepped in. Sasuke had looked like some kind of avenging angel as he started looking for ways to help. To help Inari.

Naruto felt a little light-headed.

And later he’d told him to call him Sasuke instead of Mr Uchiha and his quietness had seemed more like… awkwardness than coldness and Naruto couldn’t help it. He’d always been drawn to certain people and as he walked away from Sasuke after exchanging numbers he realised suddenly and desperately that he _wanted._

Naruto wasn’t sure what to do with that feeling.

*

“Wait wait. So the mysterious Uchiha _does_ have a heart? Jeez Naruto how hard did you roofie this guy with your friendship magic?”

Naruto vigorously waved off Kiba’s comment. “Stop stop! He’s just nice okay!”

He was holding a Saturday night get together at his flat. Old and new friends included. Neji was there and he’d brough two of his friends; Tenten and Lee who both seemed really nice. Tenten was a lawyer with Neji and Lee was a personal trainer who volunteered at the local community centre teaching kids soccer. Honestly, Nartuo was so lucky he was surrounded by such amazing people. It was like all the karma from when he was a kid had balanced out and now he was being blessed with the best friends in the world.

It also meant there was a good fifteen people crammed into his tiny shoebox. Even Gaara and Kankurou had taken the time to come. Naruto kind of loved it. Having so many friends in his flat made his heart do a happy little jump. His chest felt all warm and tingly watching everyone lie around eating snacks and drinking bad wine.

“Sasuke Uchiha is not _nice_.” Neji spoke up. “He’s a valued colleague and very good at his job but I wouldn’t call him nice per se.”

Tenten shrugged, “I’ve never actually talked to him to be honest. He does his own thing at work. Super-efficient apparently. He does mostly commercial cases, purely transactional, though I’ve heard he’s a killer litigator.”

“Yeah no shit! When the other guy tried to make some argument Sasuke just jumped in and fucking tore him to shreds. Said a bunch of stuff about procedural irregularities and stuff. Didn’t get what he was saying but it sounded good.” Naruto felt the need to validate Sasuke’s obviously amazing court skills.

“Still.” It was Ino who spoke up this time, “Sasuke was never friendly. Or particularly caring. I mean he still isn’t and I see him at work all the time. Why would he give a shit about this case?” She was leaning against Sai who (as usual) wasn’t saying much but was smiling. So Naruto supposed he was having a good time.

“Maybe he had good incentive.” Shikamaru spoke up from where he was (as usual) sprawled on the couch smoking a cigarette despite all Sakura’s lectures on lung health. Shikamaru was staring right at Naruto as he said it with a look Naruto was too tipsy and dumb to interpret.

“Well yeah! I was kinda a wreck.” He confessed, “So was Inari and then Sasuke just swoops in and starts talking about how he’s not gonna let the decision stand and shit.” Naruto shrugged, “It was really good of him. Lawyers don’t normally give a shit about some kid in care.”

He kept his voice light like he wasn’t speaking from personal experience and managed to fool everyone except Shikamaru as usual.

“It sounds as though he is fully imbued with the power of youth!” Lee exclaimed, “We are lucky that law practitioners such as him exist to help the most vulnerable of us!”

Everyone nodded at that. There really was no way to argue with Lee’s enthusiastic declarations Naruto had learned in the past few hours of knowing the man. 

“Anyone can change.” Gaara spoke up in his usual quiet, measured way. Coming from Gaara Naruto really did believe that. Gaara had already changed so much from when Naruto had first met him. From the violent, borderline sociopathic kid he used to be to the wise caring adult of today. He was seriously one of Naruto’s best friends and Naruto beamed at him muzzily.

Temari and Kankurou who (considering they had lived with Gaara during his childhood) knew that best out of everyone nodded. Well, Temari nodded and Kankuro snorted.

“I think it is admirable that he is willing to help Inari. Why? Because Inari does not have the power to help himself and therefore is vulnerable to being hurt.” Shino nodded as he spoke and really who could argue with that.

Sasuke’s (apparently) extraordinary personality shift aside Naruto was just surprised that it turned out everyone he knew him. It was like Sasuke was famous or something. Naruto considered himself a fairly well-connected person but _everyone_ seemed to have some connection to Sasuke or have some opinion about it. It was a little unnerving.

It wasn’t like they knew Sasuke anyway. Sasuke was _good_ no matter what the sceptics said. He was caring and kind and maybe a little quiet but hey look at most of Naruto’s friends. He could deal with quiet people.

The conversation moved on past Sasuke and Naruto resisted the urge to smile slightly at the memory of him. It was stupid he’d only met Sasuke twice at this point and all in connection with the case but for some reason Sasuke was all he could think about.

Stupid.

*

“Hey Hinata! Didn’t expect to run into you here!”

That was true. Naruto really hadn’t expected to run into Hinata outside where he worked but he wasn’t complaining. Hinata was one of the genuinely nicest people he knew. She blushed and stuttered a lot around him but was still always kind. And considering she was apparently the heir to one of the most powerful families in the country she wasn’t stuck up at all!

“N-Naruto-kun.” Hinata was bright red. “I- I was w-wondering.” She paused for a second before speaking so quickly he almost couldn’t hear her. “Ifyouwouldliketogoforcoffeewithme.”

Naruto blinked and internally tried to translate what she had said. Was she asking to get coffee? He was always down to chill with a friend except- He then slapped his forehead, “Oh shoot! Sorry Hinata but I’ve got a meeting right now. I’ll get back to you okay?”

“O-okay.” Hinata looked a little crushed but her blush got even more intense when he grinned at her before speeding off.

He was meeting Sasuke actually. It was _technically_ about the case but they’d been talking about other stuff too recently. Sasuke was a friend now. He felt comfortable around Sasuke in a way he rarely did around people he’d only just met. Naruto was super social but it usually took him a little bit before he really wanted to open up to someone. Sasuke was different. He made Naruto want to spill out every little pathetic thought that ran through his head.

Naruto could safely say he was kinda into Sasuke Uchiha.

When he got to the coffee place Sasuke was already there and had already ordered a caramel Frappuccino for him. Naruto beamed. He loved super sugary drinks, if it was basically a milkshake he was super into it. Besides with his ADHD he wasn’t supposed to drink too much coffee. Sasuke had his usual black coffee. Honestly the guy was a bit of a robot sometimes which Naruto teased him relentlessly for.

The meeting ended up running on for more than an hour. After they finished talking about the case Naruto had managed to get Sasuke to start talking about his family and the stories he could share were hilarious.

“So Shisui and Obito teamed up that year and took out Uncle Kagami with a snowball from the roof. He couldn’t figure out who kept hitting him. Later that evening I think they were high on the victory and they decided to try and dye Grand Uncle Madara’s hair.” Sasuke rolled his eyes, “I swear Madara screamed so loudly when he woke up to them paiting on the bleach that my ears were still ringing for weeks afterwards.”

Naruto laughed into his Frappuccino. “Your family sounds amazing.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, “They’re annoying but yeah, they’re great.” He shrugged, “Even when they aren’t great I’m… grateful to have them.”

That was another thing Naruto liked about Sasuke. It was sometimes as if Sasuke _knew_ that he was an orphan whose family life was depressingly non-existent but there was no way that he could know that. Either way Sasuke was always… gentle when talking about his family. Even when he complained there was no resentment or anything. It was obvious he knew how lucky he was. It didn’t make Naruto feel as uncomfortable as hearing about people’s happy families often did.

Naruto was _really_ kinda into Sasuke Uchiha.

*

“Yeah and he got the case reopened so obviously Gato’s request was refused!”

It was boys night and Naruto was out for drinks with the whole gang (plus Neji and Lee who were now permanent fixtures which was great! He really liked those guys).

“Wait wait. You said he got a _murder_ case that had been closed reopened?” Shika’s gaze was surprisingly sharp considering he had already had three drinks.

“Yup. He said he knew someone in the department.”

Shikamaru whistled as he leaned back. “Damn. How troublesome. Uchiha really does care.”

Neji scoffed, “He’s been a monster. Ino said she’s never seen him so invested in a case before. And now he’s been taking on even more care cases.”

Naruto beamed, “He’s a nice guy! I told you guys.”

Everyone (even Kiba) had no choice but to shrug a little at that.

As Naruto walked home that night he wondered where Sasuke was and what he was doing. Was he at home? Was he alone? He had called him earlier once he got the news and Sasuke had said that he wanted to keep seeing him outside of the case (that made a little ball of happiness spiral in Naruto’s gut). Sasuke was so nice and so smart and so… _good._

Sasuke was good, Naruto didn’t care what everyone said. Sasuke was smart and good. Sasuke cared about things and he made Naruto feel safe and validated. He listened to Naruto and sometimes… sometimes he looked at Naruto like he was special and important and no one had really looked at Naruto like that before. No one had really made Naruto feel that way before. Even his previous partners hadn’t really acted like he was _special_ the way that Sasuke did. Sasuke seemed so happy to spend time with him. Sasuke seemed like he really cared about Naruto’s opinions. Sasuke acted like being next to Naruto was a gift. Like Nartuo was doing him a favour by talking to him.

Naruto could admit he was maybe (very absolutely completely) into Sasuke.

*

Naruto had no fucking clue how he had apparently started _dating_ Sasuke but the man, the myth, the legend himself was in Naruto’s tiny apartment cooking him dinner in Naruto’s tiny kitchenette while Naruto watched. It was more than a little surreal. Someone like fucking _Sasuke Uchiha_ wasn’t meant to be with someone like Naruto. Naruto wasn’t insecure, like he knew he was kinda attractive and he had a job and good friends and stuff but Sasuke was… well Sasuke was Sasuke.

Which didn’t explain what he was doing in Naruto’s tiny flat cooking for him.

Naruto hadn’t told any of his friends about his new development. It had _technically_ already been a few months but it still felt so new.

Sasuke felt _serious_ in a way his previous relationships hadn’t. Naruto had fucked around with a lot of people before and had loved that closeness from being in a relationship. Loved having someone he was societally obligated to bother and call first. But all those relationships had felt somewhat temporary. Like they were together for a little bit and they knew they wouldn’t be together forever. One of the girls Naruto had been seeing in college had flat out told him she didn’t see herself marrying him or anything. He hadn’t really shown how much that hurt and had instead laughed along but inside he had felt… well a little fucked up about it. Like he wasn’t good enough to go long-term with. Like he was the kind of guy who was fun to date but not enough to want to be with them long-term.

Sasuke acted like he wanted to marry Naruto.

Or at least that’s what Naruto was (desperately hoping) imagining. They hadn’t even had sex yet but they spent most evenings together when they were free. Sasuke seemed to always want to _do_ things with him. Things that mattered. Last weekend Sasuke had taken him to this really nice nature reserve just outside of the city and they’d climbed the small mountain and Sasuke had told him about how his older brother Itachi had taken him when he was thirteen and how it was one of his favourite memories. And now he wanted to share that with Naruto.

That wasn’t the kind of things you would do with someone you were casual with, right? That was the kind of thing you did with someone you gave a shit about.

Naruto found himself sharing stuff around Sasuke too and Sasuke never acted all shocked and stuff when he told him about growing up in care. Like he got angry on Naruto’s behalf sometimes which made Naruto feel all fuzzy inside but he never acted weirded out or awkward which was how a lot of people acted when they found out.

Naruto had also learned that while Sasuke was incredible and perfect he was also kinda awkward which is why people though he was aloof or cold. In reality Sasuke just didn’t have anything to say, he wasn’t trying to be rude. Naruto liked that about him. He liked that he could coax Sasuke into bantering with him or talking. It made him feel like to Sasuke he was different, he was special.

Naruto had always wanted to be special to someone and Sasuke was so good to him. Acted like he really mattered and cooked for him and took time to pick up Naruto’s calls and listened carefully to Naruto’s stories no matter how inane.

Sasuke plated up the food and turned his special soft smile on Naruto. Just a small quirk of his lips and Naruto’s heart did a cartwheel.

He just wanted to be able to _keep_ Sasuke.

*

It was getting really fucking hard not to jump Sasuke. Like Sasuke was this perfect marble statue (and all the more perfect for being human on top of it) and he was undoubtably the hottest guy Naruto had ever met. Probably ever will meet. And Sasuke hadn’t tried to had sex with him.

Naruto didn’t really get it. Sex for him was always the starting point of a relationship. He would hook up with someone and keep hooking up with them and eventually they would become a _thing._ Or at least they would hook up within a week of dating. But here it had been _months_ and they still hadn’t had sex. It was kind nice in the sense that Naruto felt like Sasuke did really like spending time with him because of his personality and not his dick sucking skills but still! He had a hot boyfriend and they spent so much time at each other’s places Naruto just wanted to _do_ something already.

Sasuke could be asexual but he hadn’t mentioned anything. Besides he just told Naruto that story about coming out to his family and he would have come up as asexual and gay right?

Naruto hummed to himself as he walked to Sasuke’s kitchen to get water. He needed to just bite the bullet. Maybe Sasuke was just being a gentleman and waiting for him to initiate it? They were technically both gentlemen but regardless maybe he just needed a push?

He decided to take a leap of faith.

Later when he was perched in Sasuke’s lap and Sasuke was mouthing at his neck and _oh shit_ Naruto got the chance to ask.

Naruto shifts in Sasuke’s lap. He can feel Sasuke’s hard on against him and he’s getting way too heated just barely imagining it. “I got a little tired of waiting for you to do that bastard.” He teased.

Sasuke runs his hands up and down Naruto’s sides making the skin tingle in his wake. “Why did you wait?” His voice has dropped into something low and rumbling and Naruto can’t help but shudder. He _wants so much._

“Have you seen yourself?” Naruto tries to keep his voice light and teasing but is sure he’s failing spectacularly. “I bet you’ve got people drooling over you constantly. Didn’t want to just be another panting sycophant.”

“Sycophant is a long word. Congratulations.” Sasuke breathes into the hollow of Naruto’s throat. 

“Oh fuck off!” Naruto laughs and pushes Sasuke’s questing head away. “I’m being serious.”

“I didn’t because I haven’t done this much before.” Sasuke answers.

Naruto can’t help but blink, wide eyed. Sasuke’s never… What?

“You’re the first person I’ve dated.” Sasuke elaborates.

Naruto feels his heart thump wildly. Sasuke had never dated before him? He’s Sasuke’s first relationship? Sasuke really chose him out of the hordes of people? Really really chose him? Naruto feels emotion rise in him and there’s a little ball in his chest that goes _oh oh oh._ Sasuke.. Sasuke… Naruto swallows it.

“Oh. Okay.” He beams then and pushes back into Sasuke’s space.

*

Sasuke really takes care of him. Sasuke really likes taking care of him.

*

Finding out Sasuke’s watched his videos actually doesn’t change things very much. Naruto still wants all of Sasuke. And hearing that he helped soothe Sasuke to sleep in high school, that Sasuke _values_ his videos, makes Naruto feel all shades of pleased and smug and maybe a little possessive.

It feels a little like Sasuke might want all of him too.

*

Now that they’ve “broken the sex seal” so to speak, it’s like a monster has been unleased. Naruto can fully take responsibility but Sasuke’s partially to blame too. He just can’t help it.

Sasuke’s got Naruto’s face pressed into the mattress as he fucks him really slow. Naruto sobs a little and wriggles back. His cock has no stimulation in this position and he can’t reach down to touch himself because Sasuke has both of his hands pinned above his head.

Sasuke likes to fuck really slowly. Naruto’s learnt that. Sasuke likes slow sex. He moves like he’s savouring Naruto every time. Like Naruto is worth tasting for hours and hours. It makes everything in Nartuo squirm happily.

“Sasuke Sasuke.” He half sobs. He screws his eyes shut and Sasuke’s dick rubs against his prostate. “Sasuke Sasuke _please.”_

Sasuke is warm against his back and he smells so good and his hair tickles against Naruto’s cheek and all Naruto can think is _SasukeSasukeSasukeSasuke._

“I love you like this.” He hears Sasuke whisper against the skin of his neck. “You’re so beautiful.”

That’s another thing. Sasuke really doesn’t talk during sex but when he does… he always says something that’s lowkey emotionally devastating. It makes Naruto’s little heart go _thump thump I love him thump thump._

“Sasuke- fuck Sasuke. You feel so good in me. Fuck Sasuke I love-“ Naruto breaks off with a choked moan as he feels Sasuke falter slightly in his rhythm.

“Naruto.” Sasuke _sounds_ wrecked and Naruto loves it. Everyone wants Sasuke but Naruto’s the one that gets to have him. He clenches down on Sasuke’s cock and finally _finally_ Sasuke starts fucking into him properly. Naruto spreads his knees even wider and arches his back and moans into it. Sasuke’s got one of his hands clutching at Naruto’s hip and his other hand pressed to the small of his back.

Sasuke is so big and right and perfect and he loves fucking Sasuke but there’s something about Sasuke fucking him that feels so right. That makes him feel complete and whole though he hadn’t known he was missing anything before.

When they cum Sasuke draws out of him carefully before going to clean him up. Naruto might be getting a little spoiled. Sasuke just takes such good care of him all the time. He’s always messaging him to ask if he’s eaten and he does little things like this. Like being the one to gently wipe Naruto down before climbing into bed next to him so they can cuddle.

Naruto loves cuddling Sasuke. Sasuke feels and smells like that elusive “home” that he’s been searching for his entire life. He wants Sasuke forever. He wants to keep Sasuke forever.

He thinks he says something to that effect because suddenly Sasuke is holding him even tighter and he hears Sasuke say against his hair, “I want that too.”

Naruto smiles to himself as he burrows closer to Sasuke. He can’t ever imagine wanting someone else this much.

*

When Shika arrives and spots Sasuke in Naruto’s kitchenette he sighs a little. “Troublesome. I suppose you’re going to introduce us.”

“You already know each other!” Naruto throws up his hands. It’s been wigging him out lately how Sasuke seems to know all of his friends. How there were probably loads of times when they could have almost met over the years and never did.

Shika toes off his shoes, “Yes but introduce him as your boyfriend.”

“Oh.” Naruto blushes, “You knew?”

Shika sighs, “Since you told us he had taken Neji’s case.”

Naruto squawks, “We weren’t together then!”

Shika shrugs as he moves to lie on the couch, “It was only a matter of time.” He says sagely.

Naruto pouts a little but Sasuke comes up behind him and rests his head briefly on Naruto’s shoulder and he feels any emotions he has beyond pure joy evaporate rapidly.

“Shikamaru.” Sasuke says evenly.

“Sasuke.” Shikamaru nods in acknowledgement. He then sighs again. “This evening is going to be so troublesome.”

Naruto’s pout comes back in full force. “It’s just the gang and Sasuke!”

Shikamaru’s eyes are already closed. “Half the gang used to be in love with him.” He points out.

Naruto blinks. “Well. Whatever. That was ages ago. Besides,” He says maybe a little peevishly, “Who even knows what love is at eleven.”

Sasuke snorts. “I’ll open the wine.” He says moving back to the kitchenette.

It turns out Shika is kinda right. Sakura looks like she’s about to faint when she walks into Naruto’s flat and sees Sasuke’s admittedly incredibly attractive frame leaning against the counter with a glass of wine.

Ino actually makes a little shrieking noise which Naruto feels like is unwarranted. She actually works with Sasuke, she should be used to him by now.

Even Neji raises his eyebrows.

As the night wears on it dawns on Naruto that they aren’t shocked by the appearance of Sasuke per se but rather that he and Sasuke are somehow friends and that he managed to tempt Sasuke into a social event. Sasuke is notoriously anti-social apparently.

That surprises him because Sasuke always wants to do stuff with him. Naruto knows that Sasuke doesn’t have many close friends but Sasuke is close to his family (well… his brother is the only one he _admits_ to liking spending time with) and Sasuke is always making time for Naruto. He wouldn’t call Sasuke anti-social.

He teases Sasuke about that and Sasuke rolls his eyes and calls him usuratonkachi in such a slow drawl that Naruto thinks he might spontaneously combust.

Eventually after all the wine has been drunk and everyone is chatting Naruto sidles up to where Sasuke is leaning on the counter.

“Ne Sasuke. You having fun?”

Sasuke scoffs a little, “I’d have more fun if it was just you.”

Naruto feels his whole-body flush at that because who else have ever wanted _just_ Naruto around and he’s a little drunk so maybe that’s why he turns his smile a little coy and says, “Want to get me alone then?”

Sasuke’s eyes go a dark and Naruto feels himself get a little lost. It’s always like this. When Sasuke focuses all his energy on him it feels like all the air’s been sucked out of the room and the gravity irreversibly drags him closer to Sasuke.

Naruto can’t help himself. He leans up to kiss Sasuke. Just quickly because as wrapped up in Sasuke as he is they’re still in a room surrounded by all their friends.

When he pulls away he has a moment of smiling at Sasuke before he registers how quiet the room has gotten.

He turns around to find everyone gaping at him.

“You two are together?!” Sakura screeches pointing at the two of them.

“Yes?” Naruto blinks a little in confusion, “I thought you guys knew?”

Sasuke chuckles a little, “Not everyone is Shikamaru usuratonkachi.”

“Yeah I guess.” Naruto shrugs. “Well okay then. Guys this is my boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha. He’s really great.” He waves to Sasuke as if to gesture at everything that makes Sasuke great.

Sasuke nods, there’s a small smile on his lips. “Nice to meet you all.”

Naruto rolls his eyes at that. “Okay fine. Any questions?”

Ino actually puts up her hand. “How long have you guys been together?”

“A few months.” Naruto answers which makes Sakura squawk again.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Sakura demands.

Naruto is kinda stumped at that, he’s not sure he has a good answer he can put into words. Sasuke steps up instead. “I wanted to keep him to myself.” He says in his usual voice but something about it must be different but Sakura’s face softens a little and she gives Naruto a drunken little wink.

“How’s the sex?” Sai asks and Naruto groans.

“Absolutely not.” He says glaring. “Anything else?”

“I knew you were seeing someone. But damn would never have guessed it was Uchiha.” Kiba pipes up. “Like seriously last time I saw him we were all twelve and now he’s old and macking on my best friend. Crazy.” He mutters the last part into his beer.

Naruto rolls his eyes. “Right. Great. Well, all of you know now. So yes. Mission accomplished.”

There’s sort of a general rumble and everyone goes back to their conversations. Gaara is staring at Sasuke maybe curiously, maybe hostilely, maybe as an overture of friendship (Gaara can be kinda hard to read sometimes) but he hasn’t said anything so Naruto counts it as approval.

When he hugs Sakura goodbye later she shoots Sasuke a look where he’s cleaning up behind Naruto, “I’ve never seen him so soft.” She confesses. “You guys are good for each other.” Naruto beams at that.

“Thanks Sakura-chan.”

Sakura smiles, “Well I’m glad you’re happy. I never would have expected it in a million years, but you guys are weirdly perfect for each other.”

After she leaves Naruto can’t help but run that over in his mind. _Perfect_ for each other. He doesn’t know if he’s perfect for Sasuke, he doesn’t know if he would presume to say that but Sasuke is certainly perfect for him.

Sasuke turns and now that everyone’s gone he gives Naruto that special smile. The one that he doesn’t wear in front of other people.

Naruto must be a little too drunk because he can’t think beyond the sudden rush of fondness and love and desire that floods his system.

*

“And if Obito asks you for _anything_ you say no. I don’t know how he hasn’t been arrested yet.” Sasuke mutters the last part and Naruto can’t help but laugh.

“Ne Sasuke stop being so worried! I’m super excited.” Naruto beams at Sasuke as they walk from the car to Sasuke’s parent’s house and Sasuke sighs.

“It’s not what they think about you that worries me. It’s what you’ll think about _them.”_ Sasuke snarks. He takes a deep breath. “Okay. If anyone does anything weird tell me and we’ll leave.”

Naruto rolls his eyes, Sasuke is _dramatic_ (that’s what he’d learnt after dating him for close to a year now). “Calm down. You look like you’re about to have a stroke.”

“I just might.” Sasuke says rather ominously as he raises his hand to knock on the door. Before he can make contact however the door is opened.

“Otouto.” It’s Itachi who had obviously been waiting by the door. “You finally brought Naruto.”

Sasuke grumbles, “I said I would.”

Naruto bypasses Sasuke’s cloud of gloom and grabs Itachi for a hug. Uchihas are touch starved creatures he’s learnt. “It’s good to see you Itachi!” With Itachi being Sasuke favourite person ever he’s met Itachi loads of times before and really likes the guy. He’s calm, wise and very kind and cares about Sasuke more than anything.

He can also be super scary but he’s never turned that towards Naruto so it’s all cool.

Itachi stiffens slightly in the hug before returning it. “It’s good to see you too Naruto-kun.” He says.

Naruto pulls away beaming. “We brought wine. I tried to pick it out but Sasuke said it was a bad year whatever that means and when I asked him how he knew he said that there had been a hurricane that affected the vineyards that year and _everyone_ knew that and I told him that seriously no one knows that and that he’s just a massive wine snob to which he said it’s not his fault _some people_ actually have general knowledge and I swear I was going to start throwing hands in the store but then I got a work call that I had to take so in the end Sasuke took advantage of that and chose the wine so yeah.” Naruto holds out the bottle. “Sasuke chose the wine. But not for lack of me trying!”

Itachi smiles at his rapid-fire word vomit. “I’m sure whatever you would have picked would have been lovely. Otouto doesn’t know wine as well as he thinks he does.”

Naruto couldn’t help but snicker at that.

Sasuke glares at his brother. “Nii-san.” He hisses.

“Why don’t you two come through.” Itachi said, “It’s a full house tonight. Apparently everyone was very excited to meet Naruto.”

Sasuke groaned. He turned to Naruto. “We can still leave.” He said a tad desperately. “It won’t be awkward I promise. We still have time to escape.”

Naruto rolled his eyes, “Don’t be dramatic. They’re just your family.”

Sasuke rubbed a hand down his face. “I swear-“ Naruto never got the chance to hear the end of that sentence because someone had appeared out of nowhere and tackled Sasuke to the ground.

Naruto blinked. The new figure was extraordinarily attractive (as per the course for the Uchiha family) and he had a bright grin. “Nice to meet you.” He said reaching out a hand to Naruto from where he was still pinning Sasuke to the floor. “I’m Shisui.”

“Ah, nice to meet you too. I’m Naruto.” Naruto smiled at Shisui and Shisui blinked.

“Damn, well done Sasuke.”

Naruto blushed so hard he swore he must be glowing and Sasuke punched Shisui in the throat. He reeled back coughing.

“I hate everything already.” Sasuke moaned eyes tilted upwards as if asking for relief from a higher power.

Naruto realised he liked seeing Sasuke like this. Sasuke could be so serious and with his family he was… almost childish. That was a word he was sure no one would associate with Sasuke. No one would believe him if he tried to tell them.

He reached forward and pulled Sasuke to his feet.

“Please don’t assault any more of our relatives Sasuke.” Itachi marked dryly from where he was watching the scene play out leaning against the wall.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and, still holding Naruto’s hand, kept leading him down the hallway. “Not my fault everyone is insane I swear.”

*

Naruto didn’t know what Sasuke was so worried about. His family was _lovely._ They were all so welcoming and curious and while Sasuke stayed glued to Naruto’s side and glared at everyone Naruto was happy to chat to the (admittedly huge) group of relatives that wanted to meet him.

“So, you met on a case?” His cousin Izumi asked.

“Yup! I’m a social worker. It was kind of a disaster and this kid was going to be sent back to his abusive step-dad and I was kind of a wreck but Sasuke totally handled it. He was kinda amazing.”

“Oh?” Izumi looked curious. “What did he do?”

Everyone was listening so closely. It would have been intimidating if Naruto hadn’t had Sasuke pressed up against his side.

“He just sat down, we were in this private conference room, whipped open his laptop and just sprung into action y’know? He found some loophole that would get the case back in front of the judge in like two seconds and he got this whole murder case re-opened. He was just really good.” Naruto doesn’t really know how to explain that he’d never seen anything as attractive as the way Sasuke had coldly and calmly taken control of Inari’s case. At how angry Sasuke was on Inari’s behalf.

“Really?” Izumi stretches the word out. “I didn’t even know Sasuke did family law.”

Naruto blinks a little. Wow Sasuke really doesn’t tell his family anything. He’s been taking care cases on top of his regular workload for close to a year now.

“He does a lot of care cases.” Naruto elaborates once it’s clear Sasuke isn’t going to. Naruto feels a sudden rush of fondness for Sasuke who is still silent and glaring where he’s pressed up against him. “He’s amazing with the kids. Talks to them on their level and they’re all obsessed with him.” He grins at Sasuke then, “Though it is kinda funny when he asks some four-year old if there’s anything they want the judge to know.”

Sasuke shrugged and mumbled a little, “Seems prudent to ask. They’re the client after all.”

Naruto laughed, he couldn’t help it. Sasuke was just so…. He didn’t really know a word for it.

“There was this one time when he was representing the guardian for this kid who had Down’s syndrome. I wasn’t there but the social worker involved couldn’t stop telling this story.” Naruto can’t help but nudge Sasuke teasingly to which Sasuke seems to sink down even lower in the couch.

“You really don’t have to tell this story.” He says. On another person it may even be called pleading.

Naruto ignores him. “Basically kids, especially kids in care are super used to having decisions made over their heads and generally having their opinions ignored. Especially by the ‘professional’ type workers in the cases. Sasuke just waltzes in and starts treating them like real people whose opinions and views matter and it’s kind revolutionary.” Sasuke now has a small flush across his nose and to Naruto he’s the best thing he’s ever seen.

“So, you can imagine that issue becomes magnified if the child is dealing with any kind of learning difficulty on top of that. Anyway, so Sasuke gets on this kid’s level and starts talking to him like he’s a real person, actually writing down what he’s saying and _caring_ and then when they get into court he makes sure everything the kid said is communicated to the judge basically verbatim.” Naruto snorts unable to help himself, the next part of the story is the best part. “And when they leave the court room and they’re saying goodbye the kid fully tells Sasuke she’s going to marry him.” Naruto can’t help the laugh that spills out. “And Sasuke just says ‘sorry, I already have a bouyfriend.’”

Naruto can’t help it. He practically howls with laughter. “Not even, you’re a kid and I’m your lawyer or whatever. Just that he was already taken!”

“Usuratonkachi.” Sasuke hisses. His blush has grown much darker and Naruto can’t help the grin he sends him.

“C’mon Sasuke! It’s a great story.”

“It’s not even that funny.” Sasuke mutters.

Judging by Shisui’s manic laughter Naruto would disagree.

“Well,” Sasuke’s mother is smiling very softly. She’s so pretty like the rest of Sasuke’s family. “It sounds like Sasuke’s doing a good job.”

Naruto can’t help the warmth that suffuses his whole body when he looks at Sasuke.

“Yeah.” He says, eyes fixed on Sasuke’s beautiful beautiful face. _This man is all mine._ The thought comes rapidly. “He’s really good.”

Sasuke is looking back at him now and with their eyes fixed on each other they miss the way the rest of the family shifts watching their youngest and maybe most self-isolated member glow as he smiles back at the blonde.

Mikoto has always been worried about Sasuke. Sasuke was smart enough, strong enough, successful enough. Logically she had no reason to worry about Sasuke, but her youngest has always been alone. She doesn’t know any of his friends and he doesn’t really seem to _like_ anyone but Itachi. She sometimes wonders if he wasn’t quite so dutiful would he even deign to spend any time with the family. Of course, Sasuke loves them but he doesn’t seem to want nor _need_ anyone and she’s never quite sure how to talk to him about it. He had always been alone growing up and now he’s an adult and she may have been a little worried he would be alone forever.

When Itachi had broken the news that Sasuke was seeing someone it had caused a mini-uproar in the family. Sasuke was notorious for being completely uninterested in romance despite his many admirers. It always seemed like her son couldn’t go two steps without someone confessing to him. Sasuke had never once even deigned to even acknowledge any any of them.

For Sasuke to now be sitting here next to someone he willingly let into his life, it eases Mikoto’s worries a little. It’s always a mother’s prerogative to worry about her children. But she thinks Sasuke will really be okay.

*

“So, you were adopted by your godfather at fifteen?”

Sasuke was glaring hard at Uncle Izuna. He didn’t have a right to ask Naruto things that were so personal. Naruto, however, was taking it in stride. He was so good at talking to people it was a little breath-taking to watch as he charmed his irritating relatives.

“Yup. Jiraiya. Though I called him-“ Thankfully Naruto didn’t share how he’d called his godfather a perv because Sasuke’s father had cut in.

He frowned, “Jiraiya Sannin?” He asked.

Naruto nodded, “Yeah, did you know him?”

Fugaku nodded, “Yes. Though I am more familiar with Tsunade Senju who I know was a friend of his.”

“Oh! You mean Tsunade-baachan!”

“Baachan?” Uncle Hikaku said a little weakly. 

“Yeah, I met her through Jiraiya before he adopted me when I was thirteen. She can be really grumpy.” Naruto laughed and Sasuke heard Shisui hiss “ _Isn’t she the top neuro-surgeon in the world?”_ to which Izumi said, “ _I thought it was the universe. Wasn’t her grandfather the Hokage?”_

Naruto continued to smile as though he hadn’t just revealed he was close enough to an extremely powerful and influential woman to call her granny.

That was another thing Sasuke loved about Naruto. Naruto who lived in his tiny shoebox apartment and just wanted to make children feel heard. He just didn’t care about this kind of stuff. He was friends with half the clan heirs in the country and he just didn’t care.

“So, Naruto, how’s the food?” Asked Mikoto.

Naruto turned to her smiling, “It’s amazing! You’re a great cook. I should have guessed because Sasuke’s so good at cooking.”

“Sasuke cooks for you?” Shisui asked sounding incredulous.

Naruto laughed a little embarrassed. “Yeah, I’m not the best cook. I would honestly eat instant ramen all day every day if I was left to do my own thing. So, the task falls on Sasuke.”

Sasuke scoffed, “Usuratonkachi. You’d never eat a single vegetable if it wasn’t for me.”

“Not true! There’s wakame in ramen!”

“Seaweed is not a vegetable. It’s a type of algae.”

“It a sea vegetable! It’s like grass!”

“Grass is not a vegetable.”

“It’s green, it’s nutritious… I think.”

“It’s not. Humans shouldn’t eat grass, we have difficulty digesting it. That’s why cows have four stomachs.”

Naruto threw his hands up in the air. “How do you even know that?! I swear do you look up fun facts in your spare time just to spite me in the future?”

Sasuke sniffed, “I have general knowledge is all.”

“Cow stomachs is not general knowledge. Who the Daimyo is- that’s general knowledge! Cow stomachs are uncommon knowledge!”

They were interrupted by someone laughing and Naruto couldn’t help blushing. It was the same every time with Sasuke. They would just get absorbed into each other and everything else would fade away except now this was in front of Sasuke’s whole family.

“You two are funny. I like it.” Sasuke slightly decrepit grand uncle Madara declared. The man was over a hundred. Naruto thought it was impressive he was so aware and he brightened at the fact that he managed to make an old man laugh.

“Thanks!” He said, turning his smile on Madara. The man blinked a bit at the full force of it.

He heard Sasuke sigh, “Usuratonkachi.” He murmured reaching for Naruto’s hand under the table.

Love, Naruto thought, was terrifying and he was only realising now that all the times when he thought he was in love before weren’t real. Love felt like freefalling and waiting for Sasuke to catch him and knowing _trusting_ that he would.

He squeezed Sasuke’s hand.

He wondered if Sasuke also trusted Naruto to catch him.

**Author's Note:**

> So here's Naruto's little piece. He's just our cute lil' sunshine boy who's been through hard times but is still positive and always wants to do good! I feel like Naruto is kinda oblivious to attention but also the fact that Sasuke likes him is just super validating to him. He and Sasuke work so well because they're both lonely and they both need someone who's going to make them the centre of their universes. 
> 
> Also yes, Hinata waited outside of Naruto's work for him to turn up and he completely blew her off without even realising it (and yes she found Naruto's videos after she met him and has watched them all. Neji caught her once. lol). And yes Gaara may also have had a thing for Naruto which was never realised. 
> 
> The ASMR in this fic isn't really a big part of it cuz for Naruto it's just this random thing he does sometimes not very seriously. Whereas for Sasuke it's more of a BIG DEAL. 
> 
> Let me know if you liked it!


End file.
